With higher integration of semiconductor devices typified by a large scale integrated circuit (LSI), a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), a flash memory and the like, miniaturization of circuit patterns and structures formed in a manufacturing process has been advanced. In the related art, in order to maintain uniformity of processing quality of different substrates sequentially processed by a substrate processing apparatus, a relationship between a film thickness of a film formed on the substrate and a processing program is computed, and the processing program is adjusted based on the computed relationship.
However, in the related art, there is still a problem of non-uniformity of processing results for different substrates.